Magnetic fields have been applied to the human and animal body for various therapeutic purposes for many years. Localised magnetic fields of suitable intensity can alleviate acute and chronic pain by suppressing neuron action potentials. Various disease states associated with enzyme receptor or ion channel malfunctions may also be relieved by magnotherapy.
EP 0 898 982 B1 claims a magnotherapy device employing fixed magnets which may be placed against the surface of the body so that blood flowing near the surface of the body is subject to changes in magnetic field polarity irrespective of the direction in which blood travels across a magnetically active surface of the device. In this known device a circular magnet is housed within a cup-shaped ferrous metal shield having a circular base wall in contact with one pole of the magnet and a side wall which substantially surrounds the magnet with a gap between the magnet and the side wall. The gap may be air-filled or contain a plastic annulus.
DE 94 13 430 U1 discloses another magnotherapy device having a magnetic core enclosed within a metal housing, with a ring magnet cemented to a closed end of the housing.
Whilst known devices are capable of achieving strong localised changes in the polarity of the magnetic field there is a practical limit to the efficacy which can be achieved since this is determined by the strength of the magnets which are currently available and their physical size.
The present invention seeks to provide a new and inventive form of magnotherapy device which is capable of achieving a more effective magnetic field distribution within an assembly of the same size.